Electronic systems and circuits are often utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as computers, video equipment, and communication systems facilitate increased productivity and cost reduction in analyzing and communicating information in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Frequently, these activities involve storage of vast amounts of information and significant resources are expended developing the information. Maintaining accurate replicated storage of the information is often very important for a variety or reasons (e.g., disaster recovery, corruption correction, etc.).
Redundant storage of large amounts of information often consumes significant resources and can slow performance. In architectures with multiple data servers storage information is often conveyed between the data servers. For example, in RAID1 (e.g., mirror configuration) and RAID5 architectures storage information is typically communicated and stored between a plurality of storage resources in the architecture. Operating capacity of the data servers and communication bandwidth between them are often at a premium. The data servers typically have a limited number of storage requests the data servers can process and handle. If additional storage requests are forwarded before the previous requests are adequately handled, a data server typically rejects the additional storage requests. However, in response to a rejection a storage request initiator often reinitiates the storage request before the target data server has had a chance to complete the prior backlog of storage requests. Repeated storage requests between data servers can cause significant consumption of network communication bandwidth and usually exacerbate a target data server's ability to clear out the backlog as operational resources are committed to just handling the repeated requests. In some conventional attempts a sender requests a credit of how many messages can be outstanding in the remote procedure call (RPC) header, however they do not sense the load on a remote target.